clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
There are some known vehicles in Club Penguin. Some of them penguins can ride, some of them they can't. They are mostly seen in minigames, but not all are. Here is a list of most known vehicles. Mostly all vehicles use Jet Pack Fuel. The X-Treme Penguin combines a few vehicles (Ex. Mine Cart, Jet Pack and Surfboard). Vehicles *Jet Pack - used in secret missions, Jet Pack Adventure and a few other things. Can also be worn at Club Penguin. *Cart - a mine cart that is used in Cart Surfer *Surfboard - a board that you stand up on while riding through water and waves. Used in Catchin' Waves. *Space ship - not completely a vehicle of Club Penguin, as it is only used in the arcade game, Astro Barrier. *Java Delivery Truck - A truck that delivers bags of coffee beans to the Coffee Shop. Can be seen in Bean Counters and a Card Jitsu card. It is parked in the Java Delivery Truck Shed. *JellyBean Delivery Truck - A truck that delivers bags of jellybeans to the Coffee Shop. Can be seen in Jellybean Counters. It is parked in the Java Delivery Truck Shed. *Hydro Hopper Boat - A boat in the Dock that you can play Hydro Hopper in. *Inner tube (for Hydro Hopper) - An inflatable tube that is rode behind the Hydro Hopper Boat. *Wakeboard - A small board that you stand on being pulled by the Hydro Hopper boat. *The Migrator - Rockhopper's ship. For more information see main article Migrator. *Inner tube (for Sled Racing) - Inflatable tubes that you ride down the hill on in Sled Racing. *Toboggan - A brown sled with the front curved up. It can be used in Sled Racing. *Racing Sleds - A plastic sled that can be pink and green and can be used in Sled Racing. *Firetruck - Similar to the real life firetrucks. It could spray water during Operation: Blackout. *Crane - A machine used for constructive purposes. *Prototype Sled - A sled made by Gary the Gadget Guy for penguins to test by sledding it down the test run in Secret Mission 2. *Aqua Grabber submarine - A submarine that penguins can ride in while playing the game Aqua Grabber on the Iceberg. *Snow Cat (also known as Snow Trekker) - Appeared as a penguin-driven vehicle in Penguin Chat 3 and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and found in the Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2008 and Music Jam 2009. *Snowboard - a board that you stand on to go down a snowy hill. Only used in Elite Penguin Force, but is seen a little in online Club Penguin. *Time Trekker 3000 - A time machine invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. *Food Truck - A truck which can be seen near supply camps during Operation: Blackout *X-Treme Penguin's Inventions - A series of machines which was built by X-Treme Penguin using parts for other games. *Longboards - Hand Item which was available at Penguin Style. They look similar to skateboards. *Unicycle - This can be bought at The Fair 2011. There is a special action where you appear to be riding it, but you won't move. *Wheelers - these cars come in red, purple, blue, yellow and green. *Motorbikes - they come in pink, red and black Category:Transport